The Fight Club
by Sunday morning on saturday
Summary: The LH Snake lounge fight club is the most prestigios and illegal fight clubs there is, and Blaine wants to join. But what happenns when Kurt discovers his boyfriends plans and trys to stop him. Does Kurt have more to do with the club than we think?
1. Chapter 1

**HI, THIS IS SUNDAY MORNING ON SATURDAY, WITH A NEW STORY, YES I KNOW I SHOULD BE WORKING ON OTHER FICS BUT I COULDN'T RESIST. **

**DROP ME A REVEIW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS, THIS IS BASICALLY JUST A PROLOUGUE. YOU'LL HEAR MORE ABOUT KURT AND HIS BACKGROUND WITH THE FIGHT CLUB IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. **

Blaine hit the punching bag repeatedly, the hardest he had hit it in a long time. He didn't know why he didn't expect a public school to be like this the slushies, the slurs, the locker shoves, the dumpster tosses, he couldn't take it anymore.

He knew Kurt had a worse time, with his being so flamboyant and everything, and that was what made it worse partly. Kurt could take it, he dissmissed the dumpster tosses and slurs, saying that "It's nothing, they could be doing a lot worse, like they did last year," Blaine couldn't take it. He was so used to living in the europhoria that is dalton, that he forgot what it was like in the real world.

The jocks had been bothering him alot, what was worse was now they would turn up in the locker room while he was boxing, and push him so farr, he nearly hit one of them one time. He probably would of, if it wasn't for Kurt. Kurt was being a real pacifist lately, he was even part of a society. Blaine would have joined, but he didn't want to contridict himself by watching and practising boxing, yet being part of a pacifist group.

He got lost in thought's, good ones (glee, Kurt, puppies), bad ones (jocks, bullies, parents). After a while he noticed a shadow fall on him.

"Great, another one of the jocks." he thought.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and his instincts kicked in. "They touched me, the provoked me, act now before you lose an arm." he thought.

He spun around pulling his arm back as he did so, and landing a good punch on his tormentors face, so hard, it hurt Blaine's hand. His tormentor fell to the ground with a sickening crack.

Only it wasn't a tormentor.

Blaine recognised the chestnut head of hair and porcelain skin, that was alread beginning to bruise.

"Kurt... I-I'm s-s-." Blaine couldn't even say it, he was too shocked. A thousand thoughts raced through his head.

_"What have I done?"_

_"I'm a monster."_

_"Is he okay?" _

_"I'm so sorry."_

_"Will he still love me?"_

It was the last one that worried Blaine the most. Blaine knelt down to Kurt's level, taking his head in his hands, examining it.

It was a harsh blow, and Blaine could imagine that Kurt was in a lot of pain. His cheek was already bruiseing darkly, the corner of his eye hd been cut and had blood dripping down along the corner of his face, he was probably going to have a black eye tommorrow, and he was lucky that his nose didn't look like it was broken. There were a few other things dotted around his face, but they were the main things.

But Kurt's injuries weren't the worst thing. The worst thing was that Blaine felt _proud_.

He wasn't proud that it had been inflicted on Kurt, but he was proud that it was such a brilliant punch. He had nailed it.

He, Blaine Anderson, had nailed the L.H. punch. It was a punch that was needed to be thrown properly, if you could get into the L. Snake lounge fight club. The most prestigious, (on some levels illegal) fight club there was. He had thrown it perfectly. He could do it. He could get in.

Blaine felt on top of the world at that moment, sure, he loved performing, but fighting would always be number one. He had dreamed of getting into that club since he had first heard about it from one of the members f Daltons fight club, (which he started).

He had emmersed himself with stories about the club, all true of course, though they were vague. The clubs owner was a tall skinny pale brown-haired lady, who was killed by one of her enemys, who was also one of the clubs patrons. She left it in deed to 2 people, her son and her nephew. It was quite an interesting story if you got the whole thing. Though to get the whole story, you have to know whre to look, or more impotantly who to ask.

He was brought back to earth by the beautiful now crying boy opposite him. Blaine reached out to pull Kurt into his arms, but Kurt flinched away.

"Kurt, come here." he said pulling out a tissue for the bleeding. Kurt obliged and Blaine pulled him onto his lap. Blaine hoped Kurt didn't fear him.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Blaine said putting a tissue to the bleeding.

_I'm really not, but I wish I was._

"You'll be okay, don't worry honey." He kissed Kurt's nose.

_He hoped he would_

"It won't happen again. Ever." Blaine reassured,

_He hoped it wouldn't._

...

Blaine and Kurt walked out of the nurse's office hand in hand, there was nobody left at school, so they didn't have to live in fear.

The nurse had reduced most of the swelling with an ice-pack and, since Kurt was a magician with concealer the bruises were hardly noticeable.

"Kurt are you sure you're alright?" Blaine asked, his voice was laced with concern. He really was concerned for Kurt.

Kurt just nodded blankly, he seemed as if he was zoned out, thinking about something.

They reached Kurt's car. "I've got a bit of homework to do, I'll see you around, Goodbye."

"Ok, call me of you are in any pain or anythig like tha-" Blaine suddenly stopped.

"Did you just say goodbye?" he asked hesitantly.

Kurt swallowed and nodded, Kurt had always subconsciously not said goodbye, it sounded to definite.

Blaine took a deep breath and leaned forward, cupping Kurt's good cheek and kissing him deeply, trying to convey all the love he felt for this boy in one kiss. Blaine pulled away from Kurt, looking him in the eye, he didn't want to lie to him again, he wasn't sorry. Third rule of fight club: never be sorry for a hit.

"I wish that hadn't happenned." he said truthfully. Kurt nodded.

"Me neither, I know you didn't mean to... it's just..." Kurt trailed off, he sighed, and took Blaine's hands, "I love you Blaine." he stated.

"I love you too, Kurt."

They parted ways, Kurt climbed into the car sighing heavily.

He had only ever seen that punch once before, his mom was demenstrating a new punch she had thought of, countless others tried to imitate it, but none were quite as good. Nobody's.

Kurt rested his head on the steering wheel, he really hoped it was just a coincidence and Blaine wasn't going to do what he thought he was. Blaine may have been big at Daltons fight club but this... this was another level.

Kurt put the key in the ignition, praying he was wrong.

He had lost so many things because of that club.

He couldn't lose another.

**OK, DROP ME A REVEIW IF OU LIKE THIS, (AS I SAID BEFORE) LOVE TO KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING IN MIND THAT YOU WANNA SEE, IF YOU LIKE IT, YOU MIGHT LIE MY OTHER STORIES,**

**OH, AND FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER (SUNDAYMORNINGON IS MY USERNAME.)**

**OK THAT'S ABOUT IT, BYE BYE MY DEAR GLEEKS**


	2. Chapter 2: audition

**AN: ****THIS IS JUST A SHORT FILLER, AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WRITTEN AND WILL BE PUBLISHED TOMMOROW. MAYBE TODAY, DEPENDING ON THE REACTION I GET I'M SICK YOU SEE SO I'M WRITNG A LOT I'VE GOT THE s**NIFF**les. (see what i did ther, the niff reference**

Blaine took a few deep breaths to steady himself. The first thing he did when he got home was call up the club and arrange a meeting. Well, actually it wasn't the first thing he did, the first thing he did was sob.

He sobbed tears of happiness. He could throw the punch and it made him feel so freaking fantastic. Then he sobbed some more, this time out of disgust. Kurt his beautiful Kurt, was hurt, probably clutching over in pain at this very moment. And Blaine wasn't even sorry.

He opened the door to the club. It was a brown door, half way down an abandoned alley of a terrible street. The door was the only thing on the wall, apart from some gaffitti, if you didn't know any better you would think it was just an exit from one of the shops that were located in the middle of the street.

It made the club appear small, there was no sign indicating what it was, no boucers or plagues, it was just a door. And the door was not the big thing.

The big thing was what was behing the door.

Blaine knocked on the door three times, it was a few moments before a tall skinny man about Blaine's age, with dark hair peircing blue eys and a lot of peircings and tatoos answered the door.

"Ah, Anderson, you're early."

"Hey Mark, I didn't want to be late."

"You are right there, you don't want to keep _them_ waiting."

Blaine nodded. He followed Mark inside. It was a long, dimly lit corridor, that was eerily quiet, there was doors scattered around the place, each one with a window on the top half. There was smoke wafting around the place.

"Why is it so quiet?" Blaine asked, confused as to why it was so quiet.

"Fights don't start till six in the afternoon, it's only ten in the morning."

Blaine nodded, they stopped outside one door, and Mark opened the door, ushering Blaine inside. There was a man in his 40s sitting at a desk in a swivel chair, holding a cigar expertly in one hand. He was in a cheap brown suede suit-type thing, and a reporter hat was resting on his had, he looked like had stepped out of a 1970s cheap mafia movie.

"I'm Leo," he said getting up to shake Blaine's hand. Blaine shook it gingerly. "So, you can hit it?" he asked nodding to a punching bag, hanging in the corner of the room. Blaine nodded.

"Show me what you got, then kid."

Blaine walked over to the punching bag in the corner of the "office" he took a moment to ready himself, putting his feet in the appropriate postions, he looked around for gloves, before realising that they probably fought bare-knuckle around here.

"Come on kid, we ain't got all day" called a man who Blaine hadn't noticed before, he was dressed similiarly to Leo, only he looked a little more sinister.

"Let the kid take his time!" argued Leo.

"I thought you said this kid could fight." exclaimed the man, turning to Mark. Mark had been the one to tell him about the club, he was a member of Dalton's fight club, before he got expelled of course.

Blaine took a deep breath and swung, landing the punch excellently. He regained normal posture and turned to the three spectators. After a few moments they started clapping slowly.

"That was brilliant kid, best I've seen it done in years, not as good as Lizzy hersef, but very good, after all nobody's as good as Lizzy, not even me. Well except for..." Leo trailed off. All three of them looked thoughtful for a moment before the man Blaine's name didn't know spoke up.

"Well, I'm Chris, welcome to the L. Snake family." He said enthusiastically.

"I'm in?" Blaine said, shocked beyond disbelief.

"Hell, yeah." answered Leo, giving the boy a hug. "Now we gotta brief you on some stuff right?"

Blaine spent the rest of the day, reciting oaths, learning rules, be threatened as to what will happen if he goes to the police, hearing stories and making sure he knows everything he needs to know.

"Ok, and one last thing kid." Leo said

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Today is your first day of fight club, you gotta fight on your first day, be here 6 earliest, 7 latest." Blaine nodded dumbly.

**LOVE TO KNOW WHAT OU THINK. HAPPY DAY!**


	3. Chapter 3: More than you think

**AN:**** OK, WELL, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER THANKS TO:**

_**Ace5492**_

_**yaoi gravi girl**_

_**ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH**_

_**csi-gurl-104**_

_**A-World-Of-My-Imagination**_

**WHO REVEIWED, THANKS FOR YOUR KIND WORDS. :)**

**IMPORTANT: I HAVE NO KNOWLEGE OR EXPERIENCE OF WHAT GOES ON IN FIGHT CLUBS, AND I HAVE NO REASON TO ASSUME THEY ARE BAD, THE STATISTICS IN THIS ARE PURE FICTION AND PLEASE DO NOT BE OFFENDED. AS THEY ARE MY NO MEANS TRUE.**

"Hey hun." Blaine said, as he entered Kurt's room, pecking Kurt on the lips once. Kurt nodded his hello, preoccupied with whatever he was typing on his computer.

"What'cha doing?" asked Blaine plonking himself down on the bed beside Kurt and snaking his arms around his waist, and shimming so Kurt was sitting on top of him. When he got no response he growled in frustration and poked Kurt in the shoulder, when he still got no response he huffed and started to kiss up and down Kurt's neck.

"Kurt, hun what are you doing?" he asked for the third time kissing his neck between words, this certainly got Kurt's attention.

"Just a project..." Kurt trailed off saving his files and shutting down the computer. Blaine frowned, not quite believing Kurt. "What... kind of project?"

Kurt sighed, "Well you are gonna find out sooner or later, I have been put in charge of a project by that pacifist council I'm on." Kurt turned so one of his legs were on either side of Blaine and he was sitting facing him on his lap. Blaine nodded him to continue. "It's a really big project... we have enough names sighned that we need, and if it's presented well, we know it'll pass." Kurt looked away, avoiding eye contact with Blaine.

"What do you need passed? Why do you need names sighned? What kind of project _is_ this Kurt?" Blaine didn't want to rush his boyfriend, but curiosity was eating him alive.

"We want to..." Kurt started but faded off into incoherent murmurs.

"Speak up Kurt. What is it?" Blaine urged placing his hand on Kurt's face gently, stroking his cheek.

"Ban-fight-clubs." Kurt rushed out. Blaine stopped stroking hoping he hadn't just heard what he thought he heard.

"You what?" Blaine's voice raised slightly into a harsh tone. Blaine didn't mean for it to come out that way, it just did. He couldn't help it.

"Ban fight clubs." Kurt said more confidently. "We want to ban fight clubs, about half of them are illegal already, 25 percent more is expected to turn illegal, with drugs and everything, and 95 percent of all patrons to the more major clubs are outlaws. And we want to ban them." Kurt said.

Blaine pushed Kurt off his lap and stood up turning to face him. "What? How could you do that? You _KNOW_ how much I love fight club and now you want to take that away from me?" Blaine was absolutely livid, he loved fight club, and Kurt knew how much he enjoyed it.

"Blaine it's nothing personal." Kurt attempts to soothe him, standing up and trying to take his hand, but Blaine pulls away.

"Nothing personal, _really?_"

"REALLY! Blaine, please we promised we wouldn't let out veiws affect our relationship." Kurt tryed lamely, desperatly trying to fight the tears that were now gathering in her eyes.

"Kurt this isn't just views anymore, this is action, you are trying to take away the one good thing in my life!" Blaine yelled, they were out before he could stop them and he knew it wasn't true, it was just said in the heat of the moment for drama. Fight Club was not the best thing in his life. Kurt was.

The silence that followed was something Blaine was afraid to break, afraid of what would happen when the silence was over.

"The best thing in your life?" Kurt asked after a few moments, tears now brimming his eyes, his voice sounded small and hollow and broken, god _he_ looked broken. Kurt sat back down on his bed drawing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Well, I didn't mean it Kurt, you are so much better than a stupid fight club." Blaine said sitting down beside him reaching out to touch him, but then thinking better of it, knowing his boyfriend wouldn't want him touching him.

Kurt looked up at Blaine teary-eyed. "Maybe I am now, but for how much longer." he muttered. Blaine expression softened even more, if possible.

"Kurt, I love you, much more than a fight club."

"Than why'd you hit me like that." Kurt muttered again, barely audible. Blaine's heart shattered into a million pieces at that second.

"Kurt, I'm _soooo_ sorry about that." Blaine meant it that time, he was sorry now, espeacially seeing Kurt look so broken, he took Kurt's hand in his. "I should never raise my hand to you like that, I didn't think it was you, I love you and only _you._" Blaine's voice broke and he had tears silently trekking down his face.

Kurt shook his head.

"Blaine, I know you would never purposely hit me, that's not what I meant at all." Kurt nestled himself into Blaine, burying himself in Blaine's shirt. He took a deep breath and pulled away from Blaine looking him in his brown eyes. "I mean _where _did you learn to hit like that?"

Blaine's guilty silence was the only answer Kurt needed.

"Oh my Wizard God Blaine! You are joining aren't you!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Joining what?" Blaine tryed playing dumb but failed meserably.

"You know what I mean,you are joining The L.H. Snake Longe! How could you?" Kurt yelled at him. Blaine was caught off guard, he hadn't expected Kurt to guess what was going on so quickly.

"What I do in my personal time is, _NONE_ of your buissness."

"Oh, none of my buissness is it? What about the fact that I'm your _boyfriend_!"

"How do you even know about this club?"

Kurt eye's met the floor and filled with a few tears, but he shook them away, "That's irrelevant." he whispered, before regaining his composure and looking back at Blaine.

"You are forbidden to join this club."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! You can't _control_ me. You don't know anything about fight clubs." Blaine was livid at this stage.

"I know more than you think." Kurt hissed, his voice dangerously low, daring.

"You only know what they tell you in that little hippie club of yours."

"Blaine," Kurt sighed. "You are angry right now, can't we talk about this later."

"There's nothing to talk about." Blaine said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"What your doing is violent and _wrong._" Kurt said desperately.

"I'm not listening to this anymore." Blaine said finally.

He stormed out of the room, leaving Kurt to collapse onto his bed in a fit of tears.

**OK IN THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU WILL GET A BIG CLUE TO WHAT HAPPENNED TO KURT, IM BASICALLY GIVING IT AWAY. **

**I KNOW I WAS GONNA PUBLISH THIS YESTERDAY, BUT I DECIDED I DIDN'T WANT TO PUBLISH THAT, BECAUSE I WANTED KURT TO FIND OUT ALREADY.**

**P.S. I ONLY NOTICED WHEN I WAS READING BACK OVER IT THAT I WROTE OH MY WIZARD GOD, INSTEAD OF OH MY GOD, IT WAS PURELY A COINCIDENCE**


	4. I thought I was done with this

**An: ****Sorry for the delay**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Sorry for the typo in the last chapter where it went from, "one-good thing in his life" to "best thing in his life". it was supposed to be onee good thing, but my inner klainer must have taken over and put a less hurtful phrase in it's place, sorry about that. :)**

Blaine walked into the fight club, ready to fight.

He was suprised by the level of animalism coming from the fighters after he saw the first few fights. It was nothing like Dalton, they were always somewhat human or composed, but these were just animals.

The fourth fight of the night finished and Mark called over to him.

"Ready to fight Blaine?" Blaine swallowed, but nodded.

"You'll be fighting Hammer over there," he said, pointing to a large burly man with a leather jacket, piercings and tatoos stating that he likes it loud, that he doesn't gove a rats-ass, and that he loves his mom.

Blaine nodded and walked to the bloody circle in the centre of the room, getting into fight position. He started to look for his gloves but he then remembered they would fight bare-knuckle.

He stood opposite Hammer, and crouched into fighting position. Somebody from the back yelled "fight" and Hammer launched himself at him.

They rolled the hard floor with a thud, and the crowd whooped, telling them to "beat eachothers brains out!".

Hammer started swinging punches at Blaine's head, blurring his vision with blood. Hammer was on top of Blaine, and as he was twice Blaine's size, you can imagine how much pain Blaine was in.

Blaine rolled over so he was on top of Hammer and started beating him. Blood was all over him and he wasn't sure whose it was, his knuckles, chast, arms, legs and face were bruising and he was in so much pain.

But he felt so alive.

The fight finished and Blaine limped over to Mark, "How'd I do?" he asked.

"Good Anderson, very good for a first fight, Hammer has been fighting for years and you still gave him a run gor his money." Mark nodded approvingly.

Blaine stayed for a few more hours, he fought twice more and even bet a few times.

Finally when he was leaving, he realised that he couldn't go home, his parents would freak out if they saw him like this, so he sent them a quick text saying that he wouldn't be back tonight and got in his car.

He racked his brain for places to go, eventually he realised that there was only one thing he needed right now.

Kurt.

His parents were away this week and Finn was at Rachel's, it was the only thing he coud think of to do. He was out of money (in fact he owed one grand).

If he was thinking straight he would have seen that it was a bad idea to go to his boyfriend, whom he was not currently on the best terms with, but he ws drunk on adrenhiline, and it seemed the most logical thing in the world.

...

He pulled up outside the Hudmel's house and knocked on the door. Kurt answered it and was horrified with what he was met with.

Blaine was bruised and bloody and looked like he had been mauled by a thousand tigers. Kurt swallowed as Blaine fell forward into his arms.

He gently lead him onto the sitting room.

"Honey what happenned."

Blaine said nothing.

Kurt swallowed and walked into the kitchen to retreave an ice-pack.

He came back and pressed it gently to Blaine's forehead.

"You went, didn't you?"

Blaine nodded.

Kurt sighed and walked back into the kitchen again, he came back with what looked like an army of different supplies to help Blaine.

He looked suspiciously prepared for situations like these. Blaine's placed his head on Kurt's lap as Kurt gently dabbed the ice-pack and god knows what else, on Blaine's swollen forehead.

The last thing Blaine saw before he fell asleep was Kurt, silently crying.

The last thing he heard was a broken, soft , "I thought I was done with this" whispered from Kurt.

And the last thing he thought was something along the lines of:

The owner of L.h. had a son right? Could he...No. Yeah no way.

...

**Who knows what happenned to Kurt?**

**ME! and after that rather large clue, I'm guessing you do too.**

**Tell me what you thought and what you want to happen. **

**Follow me on twitter at A_SquareCircle.**

**Short chapter, I know, *sigh* I'm a terrible person, i know, i know.**

**SOB! SOB! SOB! SOW! BOW! BOO! (WAIT, WHY DID I START WORDLINKING?)**


	5. Chapter 5: Braindead

Blaine rubbed his eyes sleepily as he awoke to the blinding light. He smiled when he recognised the cieling of his boyfriends room, he reached out to the other side of the bed, trying to find his "pocelain angel" as he had called him on several occasions.

When he realised Kurt wasn't in the bed he sat up and looked around. He looked down and realised his clothes were blood-stained, that was when the events of the previous night came fooding back to him.

He groaned and buried his face in the pillow. Even after their fight Kurt had been the greatest person ever and had taken care of him.

He stumbled out of the bed and made his way down the stairs, ever thanful nobody was home. He made his way to the ktchen and was shocked at the sight before him.

Kurt was sitting hunched over at the kitchen table (which is unusual considering how much pride he takes in everyhting, his posture being no exception) his eyes were red and puffy from crying, his hair was messy and his clothes crinkled, (all very uncharacteristic) his face seemed paler than usual and was tear-stained. He was clutching a green mug of coffee tightly.

"Blaine" he sniffed, "Come here."

Blaine was starstruck, he wasn't sure how he made his way over to Kurt, but he must of been working on auto-pilot, because the next thing his bleary mind registeed was the dabbing of a damp cloth over his swollen left eye.

"It looks better than it did last night, I should be able to cover it over with make-up so nobody will notice if you like." he said, bringing the damp cloth down from his eye.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Blaine staring at Kurt, Kurt, avoiding eye contact, staring at the wall.

"Why, did you do it?" Kurt choked out a few minutes later.

"Do what?"

"Why did you go to the club? I tried to warn you, did you really think you would go home, not a scratch on you?"

Blaine didn't know how to respond to that, so he said nothing.

Kurt dropped his head into his hands, letting a few tears spring from his eyes.

"The worst part is, you are gonna go back there." Kurt said brokenly.

Blaine was about to protest, when Kurt raised a hand, ordering him to silence.

"You are gonna go back. Don't lie to me." Blaine shut his open mouth. Kurt siffed again, as he battled tears. "You are gonna go back, because you love the adrehiline it goves you, the high, the happiness, you feel alive and you love it." Kurt said simply.

Blaine was amazed, that was exactly how he felt about this.

"How do you know that?" Blaine asked laying a hand on Kurt's back.

"You love the feeling of your knuckles beating against somebody much bigger than you." Kurt continued, ignoring Blaine's question. "You love thier knuckles against you, strange as it sounds, it let's you expel your anger overall in fight club, and that's one of the reasons why you love it."

Kurt took a deep breath before continuing, as tears dripped down his pale face, "You will meet other people there, others that will influence you, you might get lucky you might avoid the bad crowd, but that's unlikely. No matter what you say, you will need help. I don't know if you need it now, but you will need it at some stage, in fact you probably do need it now. But you don't care, you will go back there every night as that club slowly sucks you in and you're one of them."

Kurt looked Blaine in the eye as he continued, "And slowly the club will make you sufferr and you will enjoy it, it will make you and your loved ones suffer, only the loved ones won't enjoy it." Kurt finished coldly.

"Kurt sugar, you don't know that will happen." Blaine tried to reassure, taking Kurt in his arms.

"But I do know it will Blaine." Kurt argued, quite hysterical at this point, he clung onto Blaine tightly, as if he would disappear any moment.

He composed himself and stood up, walking to the front door.

"Come on." he called, "Get changed into some of your clothes you left here and then we are going." he called.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked.

"Somewhere important."

**SOO... WHERE DO YOU THINK THEY ARE GOING? NEXT CHAPTER YOU GET TO FIND OUT WHAT KIND OF INVOLVMENT KURT HAS WITH THE CLUB, YOU DO. BLAINE DOESN'T. HE'LL BE LEFT GUESSING. **

**YOU CAN FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AT A_SquareCircle.**


	6. Chapter 6: GRAVEYARD

**AN: WELL, SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I LOVE YOU, REVIEWS MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE, I LITERALLY GOT ANOTHER REVIEW TODAY AND WROTE THIS CHAPTER.**

Kurt sped down the highway at speeds he would normally scold others for using, until he arrived at Lima Memorial Graveyard.

"Why are we here honey?" Blaine asked Kurt, unconsciously lacing his fingers with Kurt, only to have Kurt pull his hand out of his grip viciously and hastily.

"You'll see." Kurt answered simply. He strode through the gates, Blaine following suit.

He walked into one aisle and stopped, Blaine quickly jogging up next to him, as Kurt was quite a quick walker.

Kurt stood staring at the gravestone for a few minutes before shaking his head and turning to Blaine. He squeased his eyes pushing his tears back down. He tuned to Blaine who hadn't noticed how distressed Kurt looked.

"What is it?" he asked looking Kurt up and down. Kurt glanced at the headstone once more before shaking his head lightly to himself.

"No, I can't tell him, not yet." he thought.

"Nothing, eh, wrong aisle it's the next one." he explained.

Blaine rolled his eyes obnoxiously, but nodded and started walking toward the destination. Kurt glanced once more at the faded headstone before walking after Blaine, letting his feet drag.

Blaine didn't stop to look at the grave that day, if only he had, maybe what happenned could have been avoided. But he didn't stop and it did happen.

_Lizzy Hummel._

_A beloved mother, wife and fighter._

_"She was called LH by some, but she was just mum to me. Work didn't matter, she was just mum." -her son._

Kurt and Blaine walked into the next aisle Kurt stopped beside one grave and pointed to the headstone.

"Andrew Brinstien. Died in Fight Club." he said, before Blaine could say anything, he dragged him to another grave.

"Billy Forewater. Died in Fight club."

"Alice Ryan. died in fight club."

"Grace Kenny. Died in fight club."

"Paul O' Dowd. Died in fight club."

"Eillenn Lennon. Died in fight club."

The next hour was spent with Kurt dragging Blaine from grave to grave, pointing out that they died in fight club. Eventually Kurt arrived back at the car.

"Don't you see Blaine, it's dangerous!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine just shrugged.

"Maybe, but they died with honour, that is what I want to be like that is the life I want." Blaine said voice filled with awe.

"Blaine! Can't you see? You could die any day in fight club." Kurt was nearly in hysterics at this time, "I can't live like that, I can't live not knowing when or if you are gonna come home alright. I don't want to wait up late every night to nurse your injuries. I dont want to live like that. I _CAN'T _live like that."

"You'd do that if you loved me." Blaine said coldheartedly.

"Loved you?" Kurt said lowly, tears brimming his eyes, his shoulders were slumped. "Loved you?" he repeated louder.

"Of course I love you!" he cried, waving his hands around, "You hit me and yeled at me, yet when you turn up at my house injured I help you, and I try to talk you out of it. Do you really love me? You hit me, yelled at me, as I said, and are now forcing me into one of the worst lifestyles there is. Does that sound like love to you?" he was now full on sobbing.

"Kurt? Kurt don't be sad, come here." Blaine said gently, tugging Kurt into his arms, suprised by his outburst. Kurt, suprisingly, didn't struggle out of his grip. He just cried harder onto Blaine's shoulder.

After the sobs subsided Kurt and Blaine just stood in their embrace. At some point the rain started to pour.

"You're not gonna quit." he whispered, sliding to the floor, dragging Blaine with him.

"No."Blaine whispered, "I'm not gonna lie, but I still love you."

"Plaease be safe, I cant lose you."

**DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO KURT? IT WAS GIVEN AWAY IN THAT CHAPTER BASICALLY, NEXT CHAPTER SPOILERS:**

**WE SEE KURT FIGHT!**

**BIG THING I'M EXCITITED ABOUT WRITING :)**

**AGAIN LOVE TO KNOW WHERE YOU'RE READING FROM, (WRITING FROM IRELAND)**

**I LOVE YOU ALL *WAVES HANDS IN PRETENTIOUS, QUEEN-LIKE FASHION***


	7. Chapter 7: Fight

They stood holding each other for quite a while, not daring to move, they wanted to capture the moment of happines and love, because they knew there wouldn't be many more like it.

Eventually Kurt drove Blaine home, they had decided that Blaine would only go to fight club a maximum of 5 times a week, and would call Kurt if he needed help and when he got home safely, and that Blaine would tell Kurt when he was going. Those were their rules, and they vowed to stick by them.

two weeks later.

Blaine strolled to the rusty door of the L.H. Fight Club, familiar grounds by this stage, the rules he had set with Kurt had completely gone down the drain, Blaine had been to the fight club every day since he joined and he only told Kurt he was going sometimes.

He was an hour early, but that didn't matter at this stage, he was well know. He would probably see some of the peope who run it, and help set up the place.

He entered, normally he would be met with Mark, but there was nobody in the smoke-filled hallways today. In one of the small conference rooms, he could just about hear the hushed voices of Mark, Leo, Chris and another person whose voice he didn't recognise.

He walked up to the door and pressed his ear against it. He took a sharp intake of breath.

That wasn't Kurt's voice was it? No it couldn't be... right? No, Blaine was just being paranoid, just paranoid.

He finally decided to open the door just a crack to put his mind at ease. Inside, he could just about see the four figures. Leo was sitting down at his desk, Chris standing behind him, with his hand in his chair. Mark was standing beside the desk. But the worst thing was that _Kurt _was sitting down opposite the desk.

"You gotta be joking Hummel." Exclaimed Mark. Kurt shook his head.

"I'm not asking you to stop the fight club, I'm just asking you to relocate and change the name." Kurt said smoothly.

"Do you know what that would do to this club? there is no way that we can do that, we would lose clients and credit. Do you know how hard we worked to get this club up to this standard." Chris cried.

"You didn't work do get it to this standard." Kurt objected.

"Yeah, yeah, L.H. did, but we are working for it now." Leo said dismissively. Kurt flinched at the name L.H..

"Don't call her that." Kurt said through gritted teeth.

"What?" asked Chris.

"Don't call her L.H. that's not her name."

"Whatever, the point is, you don't own all of this club and you can't tell us what to do." Mark said.

A few mments silence followed, and Blaine used this to order his thoughts. It all came back to one thought.

I have no idea what the hell is going on here.

Mark moved so he was opposite Kurt. Kurt stood up o they were eye level. They glared at eachother for a while.

"Hey Kurt, don't you miss fight club?"

"No, Mark, I do not, I quit and I wish you would to."

"How about we fight now? For old times sake." he said slyly.

"No Mark." Kurt said.

Suddenly, without waning, Mark lunged for Kurt, pulling him t the ground and hitting him.

Blaine gasped, Mark was the best fighter in the club,, nobdy dared to challenge him, and if they did they would end up either in hospital or dead. He would have got up and helped Kurt if he was not frozen in shock.

But Kurt was fine, he suffered a few hits before, flipping them around so he lay on Mark, he pinned Mark's arms down with his legs, braking a few of his fingers and his wist in the process. He started to hit his, and a few of his teeth went flying.

Blaine gasped, he had never in his entire life, seen anyone fight this amazinng, let alone Kurt. Chis and Leo had backed off, clearly leaving Mark on his own.

Blood was everywhere, all over Mark and Kurt, but none of it's was Kurt's.

He pulled Mark up sharply to his feet. Mark was screaming and howling in pain at this point. He pushed Mark's face into the wall a few time's, bashing it against the bricks. He then just left his pinned to the wall, before leaning in and whispering in his ear, Blaine could just about hear it.

"Don't you ever try anything like that again Mark, I know you were going to kill me if I didn't fight back," he hissed, "or else I will have to kill you, understood?"

Mark nodded his head gently, although it still cased him pain.

"I'm letting you off with a warning Mark, bacause we are both aware that I could end you right now it I wanted to," he pulled away from Mark, before sharply pulling his leg in an opposite direction. It made a large cracking noise and Blaine was sure it was broken. Mark howled with pain and Kurt did the same thing with his other leg.

Mark fell to the ground and Kurt walked away. "Ok, so you won't be fighting for a while Mark." he said grimly, before shaking his head and letting a few tears drip down his face, "I didn't want to do it Mark, but I had to."

He turned to leave the room, when he spotted something.

"Blaine?"

**CLIFFHANGER? NOT SURE IF IT WAS BUT...**

**R****EVIEWS?**

**WHO ELSE IS PEEVED OFF AT 69% PERCENT OF NORTH CAROLINA, P.S. I LOVE YOU OBAMA!**


	8. Chapter 8: Fight part 2

**I'm a terrible person, for updates that it, drop me a review if you want a continuation of this chapter, I'll try and have this wrapped up in the week r so :)**

_If you forgot what was happenning, Kurt had just fought Mark and won by a mile, while Blaine was spying and Kurt has just spotted him._

The world froze, and Kurt's eyes were boaring into his, face unreadable. Suddenly his expression darkened.

"You didn't tell me you'd be here." He hissed, eyes raking over Blaine.

"You didn't tell me... tell me..." Blaine was unsure how to finish his sentence. What had he just seen? He let out a growl of frusration and ran a hand through his gel helmet, "Oh you know what I mean!" He said standing to his feet.

Leo and Chris began to walk towards the door, Chris picking up Mark, despite his howls of pain. "We'll leave you two alone to work this out," said Leo with a nervous smile, they closed the door and left. Kurt and Blaine turned to eachother again.

"Why are you here?" Kurt hissed, he tried to disguis it, and Blaine tried to ignore it, but hurt was lacing his voice.

"Why are _you_ here?" Blaine said accusingly, jabbing a finger at Kurt's chest, "why the hell are you here Kurt? What the hell is going on? You are kinda contradicting yourself, after giving me grief for going to fight club!" Blaine shouted.

"You are the one who directly lied to me!" Kurt yelled back, "you said you'd tell me when you were going to fight club! You promised Blaine. You _promised!_" Kurt said on the verge of tears at this point. Blaine's expression softened instantly, but he quickly corrected it, putting his stoney mask of anger at his lover in place.

"You lied too!" Blaine said folding his arms and looking away from Kurt, as if he couldn't are to look at him.

"You didn't ask!" Kurt screamed, pulling at his hair, he sighed and sluped onto the desk, sitting on the hard tabletop and folding his legs underneath him, indian style. Blaine grabbed Kurt by the shoulders, no thoughts just blind anger in his head.

"I want answers! I want answers _now_." Blaine yelled.

"Well you aren't getting any!" Kurt yelled, looking Blaine in the eye. Thi was all such a mess, he had managed to avoid the fight club for the most part since he was thirteen, but with his luck, as soon as his life is back on track, as soon as he has friends and the bullying has died down, a great boyfriend and a supportive dad, as soon as life seemed worth living, Blaine pulls something like this and the whole world tumbls down on top of him. I just wasn't fair.

Kurt sighed , he ripped himself from Blaine's grip and began pacing the room. "This fight club is a terrible thing Blaine, it will only urt you and the ones you love, I'm asking you, I'm _begging_ you, please get out while you can." Without another word Kurt turned and left. Blaine sighed crumbling to the floor. Things were so screwed up.

What had just happenned? Why was Kurt in here? What did Kurt have to d with the club? How can Kurt fight like that? Is Kurt still his boyfriend?

Questions with no answers zoomed around his head. The Blaine remembered something, he had spent hours pouring over books with Leo, Mark and Chris. It was just one of the many facts they had bombarded hm with, he had hardly absorbed it, just enough to retain it. He hadn't thought about it, not really, he hadn't put two and two together, but he just did. And that fact that pulled the strings of his life together to make one neat ball was:

L.H. stands for Lizzy Hummel.

In other words, Kurt's mom.

Oh shoot.


End file.
